Ali Memari Fard
Zur Person Ali Memari Fard wurde 1959 im Iran geboren. Er lebt seit 1980 in Deutschland und studierte in Hannover bis 1986 Maschinenbau. Er ist seit 20 Jahren in Hameln tätig. Er hat zwei Söhne. Herr Fard ist Gründer, Eigentümer und Geschäftsführer einer Firma im Anlagenbau. "Fard selbst ist Mitglied der FDP. Nach eigener Aussage gehört er „seit etwa zwei Jahren der FDP an“. Er sei schon lange politisch aktiv, und so sei er vor seiner Zeit in der FDP auch „Mitglied in der CDU gewesen, davor in der SPD und davor sogar bei den Grünen“. Fard: „Ich bin kein Mensch, den die Parteipolitik interessiert. Ich wechsele die Partei auch schon mal, wenn die Partei in meinen Augen nicht die richtige Politik in der Sache macht."“dewezet.de: Für Fard ist der Wulff-Kontakt "ganz normal" vom 20.01.12 Seit 1991 baute er mit staatlichen Fördermitteln aus verschiedenen Ebenen in Hameln die Cemag AG auf, die am 17. Juli 2009 Insolvenz anmeldete. Vor allem die IKB Bank hat erhebliche Forderungen, vermutlich geht es allein in Hameln um eine Investitionssumme von 9 Millionen Euro mit einem entsprechenden Anteil an Fördermitteln. In diesem Zusammenhang wird erwähnt, dass A. M. Fard angekündigt hatte, sich 2009 aus dem Geschäftsleben zurückzuziehen.Schaumburger Nachrichten: "Das Ensemble ist ein absolutes Sahnestück" vom 16.08.2010 2008 war Ali Memari Fard Landesbeirat der Commerzbank für Sachsen-Anhalt. Commerzbank "Die früheren Geschäftsführer verschiedener Firmen der lange Jahre erfolgreichen, dann aber insolventen Hamelner Cemag-Gruppe, Ali Memari und Akbar Fard, haben beim Amtsgericht Hameln jeweils einen Antrag auf Privatinsolvenz gestellt."dewezet.de Fard-Brüder stellen Anträge auf Privatinsolvenz vom 01.03.2010 Gegen den nunmehr wieder im Iran lebenden Fard "ermittelt die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover wegen des Verdachts auf Betrug und Insolvenzverschleppung."FAZ.net: Weiter Vorwürfe an Wulff vom 14.01.2012 Ali Memari Fard ist als Schatzmeister im Vorstand der DAG (Deutsch-Arabische-Gesellschaft) vertreten.Deutsch-Arabische Gesellschaft: Vorstand und BeiratDeutsch-Arabische Gesellschaft: Irak-Vortrag am 18.05.2011 "Man mag es kaum glauben, doch die Nachricht ist auf der Internetseite der Deutsch-Arabischen Gesellschaft zu lesen: Auf der Jahresversammlung am 17. Juli in Berlin wählten die Mitglieder den Geschäftsmann Ali Memari Fard, Gründer der CMP AG, einstimmig in den Vorstand der Deutsch-Arabischen Gesellschaft. Von der Millionen-Pleite, die er mit seiner Firma in Hameln hingelegt hat, ist dort aber nicht die Rede – im Gegenteil. (...) „Die Deutsch-Arabische Gesellschaft freut sich, mit Herrn Fard einen wirtschaftlich und kulturell engagierten Vertreter für die Arbeit im Vorstand unserer Organisation gewinnen zu können.“ (...) Doch von seiner großen Cemag- und Mem-Bau-Pleite ist dort nicht die Rede. Auch nicht von den rund 900 Gläubigern, die Forderungen von über 100 Millionen Euro angemeldet haben. Die Rechnungen sind bis heute nicht bezahlt – viele Handwerker kämpfen als Folge um das Überleben ihrer Firmen. (...) Die Brüder Fard haben reichlich Scherben in Hameln hinterlassen – doch davon steht auf der Internetseite der Deutsch-Arabischen Gesellschaft nichts."Hamelner Markt: Kaum zu glauben: Fard als Unternehmer gewürdigt vom 03.08.2010 Private Kontakte zwischen Fard/Cemag und Wulff In Folge einer kleinen Anfrage der SPD (siehe unten) wurden 2011 zunächst zwei private Kontakte eingeräumt: 1. Herr Ministerpräsident Wulff a. D., Herr Minister Rösler a. D. und Herr Minister Sander waren im März 2009 Gast bei der Feier des 50. Geburtstags von Herrn Ali Memari Fard. Fard selbst gibt zu: "(...) ich habe diese Feier nutzen wollen, um für Cemag eine Werbung bei der Kundschaft zu erzielen und habe natürlich auch persönlich um seine Wulffs Zusage gebeten.“NDR.de: Unter Freunden: Das Prinzip Wulfff vom 10.01.2012 2. "Am 26.6.2009 hat Herr Ministerpräsident Wulff a.D., auf Einladung des Geschäftsführers, Herrn Ali Memari Fard, an einem Galadiner des Unternehmens in Hameln teilgenommen."mw.niedersachsen.de: Firma Cemag vom 14.10.2011 In seiner Rede sagte der damalige Ministerpräsident: "Sie können damit rechnen, dass wir noch häufiger eingeladen werden von Ali Memari Fard, weil er weiß, dass gerade in der Krise auf Netzwerke, auf Verbindungen, auf Gespräche gesetzt wird."Focus Online: Ermittlungen gegen Baumanager - Wulff und sein Vorzeige-Unternehmer vom 10.01.2012 Galadiners im Juni 2009 : Die "Mitteldeutsche Zeitung" beschreibt den Abend des Galadiners wie folgt: "Der Iraner sprach von einem "Tag des Glücks und einen neuen Geburtstag". Die Mühle, so der Vorstandsvorsitzende der Cemag-Gruppe, bedeute einen "Quantensprung für die Zement- und Erdenindustrie". Das anerkannte auch Niedersachsens Umweltminister Hans-Heinrich Sander. "Wenn wir solche Unternehmen haben, können wir uns glücklich schätzen. Cemag ist ein Highlight in der niedersächsischen Wirtschaft", sagte der FDP-Minister und lobte das 1991 von Fard gegründete und mittlerweile mit Auszeichnungen geradezu überhäufte Unternehmen als "innovativ und erfolgreich"."mz-web.de: Cemag hofft auf einen Neuanfang vom 20.07.2009 In einem "NDR"-Beitrag, in dem altes Videomaterial von der Veranstaltung gezeigt wurde, lobte Wulff in seiner Rede bei der Veranstaltung Fard folgendermaßen: "Fard führe "ein Familienunternehmen mit persönlich haftenden Unternehmerpersönlichkeiten, die Vertrauen verdienen, die Verträge einhalten, die Zusagen erfüllen und die darüber hinaus innovativ sind" (...)."NDR.de: Das Prinzip Wulff vom 10.01.2012 Fard selbst beschrieb diese Praxis (= dass Wulff zugegen war) als eine „sehr gängige Unterstützung der lokalen Politik für international aktive Unternehmungen“.Welt Online: ARD deckt neue fragwürdige Wulff-Freundschaft auf vom 10.01.2012 Bei der Veranstaltung sei zudem eine neue Technologie vorgestellt worden. Somit liegen zwischen dem 26. Juni 2009, dem Galadiner und dem Tag der Insolvenz, dem 17. Juli 2009, nur zwei Wochen. "Die Rechnungen für das Hotel, das Wulff angepriesen hatte („Es gibt hier tolle Zimmer, tolles Essen, tollen Wein, eine Zigarrenlounge“), wurden nicht mehr bezahlt. Handwerkerbetriebe und andere Mittelständler warten noch auf das Geld."Focus Online Ermittlungen gegen Baumanager - Wulff und sein Vorzeige-Unternehmer vom 10.01.2012 Grillabend 2008 Desweiteren fehlen in der Auflistung der Grillabend des Ministerpräsidenten a. D. beim Firmengründer im Jahr 2008: ""Richtig ist natürlich, dass der besagte Termin in der Antwort hätte stehen müssen", räumte der Sprecher der Staatskanzlei am Freitag ein."ad-hoc-news.de: Staatskanzlei weist Lügen-Vorwurf zu Wulff-Kontakten zurück vom 13.01.2012 Spargelessen Mai 2009 "(...) unter dem Titel "Die hellsten Köpfe des Landes versammeln sich" fand am 26. Mai 2009 das fünfte politische Spargelessen der CDU in Niedersachsen statt."flickr: Spargelessen 2009 Auch dort traf Wulff mit Fard zusammen der Person neben Fard handelt es sich um Dieter TiemannSolarkapital: [http://de.solarkapital.com/ueber-uns/team1/ Wer wir sind, FDP, Finanzwirt und in der Solarbranche tätig, der Wulff u. a. auf seine Chinareise begleitete]. 3. Niedersächsischer Außenwirtschaftstag April 2006 Die Wege von Fard und Wulff kreuzten sich jedoch zumindest bei einer weiteren Gelegenheit. Am 25. April 2006 veranstaltete das Niedersächsische Wirtschaftsministerium gemeinsam mit der Arabisch-Deutschen Vereinigung für Handel und Industrie, Ghorfa und dem Bundesverband der Deutschen Industrie e.V. (BDI) den 3. Niedersächsischen Außenwirtschaftstag mit dem Titel: „Wirtschaftskooperationen Deutschland – Golfstaaten: Perspektiven für Industrieentwicklung, Investitionen und Technologie-Transfer“. Die Konferenz, zu der sich über 250 Teilnehmer aus Wirtschaft und Politik sowohl aus den Golfstaaten als auch aus Deutschland einfanden, fand im Rahmen der Hannover Industriemesse 2006 statt. Eröffnet wurde die Veranstaltung von dem Niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff. Auf der anschließenden Podiumsdiskussion mit dem Titel: „Golfstaaten: Wirtschaftsboom ohne Ende?“ war u. a. auch Dipl.-Ing. Ali Memari Fard, Präsident der CEMAG Anlagenbau GmbH, zugegen. "Ali Memari Fard, Präsident der CEMAG Anlagenbau aus Hameln, mahnte eine Verbesserung der Konditionen der staatlichen Hermes-Kreditversicherung an, um die Bedürfnisse der kleinen und mittelständischen Unternehmen besser zu erfüllen."Niedersachsen Global GmbH: Niedersachsen entdeckt die Golfregion vom 22.05.2006 "Fards Firma Cemag warb mehrfach mit ganzseitigen Anzeigen im CDU Magazin."NDR.de: Unter Freunden: Das Prinzip Wulfff vom 10.01.2012 Die "Hildesheimer Allgemeine Zeitung" beschreibt" das Verhältnis Wulffs zu Fard/Cemag so: "Drei Bedingungen, heisst es aus der Regierung, beeindruckten die Umgebung: "Es handelte sich um Manager mit Migrationshintergrund, die überzeugend auftreten konnten und noch dazu in der struktruschwachen Region Hameln etwas auf die Beine stellen wollten."Zititert aus: Hildeshesheimer Allgemeine Zeitung, "Aufsteiger endet als Pleitier" von Klaus Wallbaum, 14. Januar 2012, S. 3 Wulffs Unwahrheiten / "Ein lustiger Abend" Stephan Stuchlik, Autor eines Berichts vom 12. Januar 2012 (ARD) zum Thema "Wulff-Fard"DasErste.de: Wulffs Seilschaften - Neues aus dem Freundschafts-Paradies vom 12.01.2012, bezichtigte Wulff laut folgendem Artikel im "WDR.de" im Hinblick auf die wahrheitsgemäße Beantwortung der Anfrage der Lüge: "Der Autor des "Monitor"-Beitrags aus der Sendung am Donnerstag (12.01.2012), Stephan Stuchlik, sprach gegenüber WDR.de von einem weiteren Baustein in der Kredit- und Medienaffäre des Bundespräsidenten. Christian Wulff habe hier ganz klar "gelogen", sagte er. Auf eine Anfrage der niedersächsischen SPD-Fraktion im vergangenen August hatte Wulff angegeben, als Ministerpräsident nur zwei Mal Kontakt zu dem Hamelner Unternehmer Ali Memari Fard gehabt zu haben - einmal zum 50. Geburtstag des Mannes und einmal bei der Einweihung einer Betonmühle. Tatsächlich aber gab es wohl mindestens einen weiteren, privaten Besuch Wulffs bei dem Geschäftsmann. (...) Stuchlik erreichte Fard telefonisch in Iran und ließ sich das Telefonat später schriftlich bestätigen. Fard berichtete, der damalige Ministerpräsident Wulff habe im Jahr 2008 an einem geselligen "Kochabend" in seiner Villa teilgenommen. Auf die Frage des Autors, wie man sich einen solchen Kochabend vorstellen solle, sagte Fard: "Es war ein lustiger Abend"."WDR.de: "Monitor": Neue Vorwürfe gegen Wulff - Kochabend mit Pleitier Fard? vom 11.01.2012 "Fard: "Zu dem Wettkochen aus Jux und Dollerei bei mir zu Hause waren sechs Vertreter aus der Wirtschaft eingeladen, und Herr Wulff war auch dabei." Solche privaten Treffen dienten dazu, Kontakte zu vertiefen, wie das "in allen Bereichen der Gesellschaft üblich ist"."www.dewezet.de: Für Fard ist der Wulff-Kontakt "ganz normal" vom 20.01.2012 De fakto steht also der Vorwurf der Falschaussage im Raum, denn Wulff räumte durch die niedersächsische Staatskanzlei im Zuge der Anfrage Wills vom August 2010 nur zwei Treffen ein. Dazu schreibt die "FAZ": "Wenn die Landesregierung dem Landtag "eine nachweislich falsche Auskunft" über die privaten Kontakte gegeben habe, "zeigt das auch, wie sehr Wulff die Kontakte zu Fard zu verschleiern suchte", sagte der SPD-Fraktionsvorsitzende Stefan Schostok der F.A.S. Damit habe Wulff "nicht nur das Parlament getäuscht, sondern auch seinen Nachfolger McAllister in die Bredouille gebracht"."FAZ.net: Weiter Vorwürfe an Wulff vom 14.01.2012 Cemag und Folgefirmen Die weiteren Verzweigungen und Standorte der Cemag AG sind der Firmengeschichte zu entnehmen.ebn24.com: Mit der CEMAG Group immer einen Schritt voraus „Der studierte Maschinenbauer gründete Mitte der 90er-Jahre gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder eine Zementanlagen-Firma, die in den folgenden Jahren – unter dem neuen Namen Cemag – eine atemberaubende Entwicklung hinlegte. Im Jahr 2000 gab es bereits neun Tochterunternehmen, die einen Umsatz von 20 Millionen Euro machten. 2008 belief sich der Umsatz bereits auf 80 Millionen Euro bei etwa 400 Angestellten. Sowohl die Cemag als auch die Vorgängerfirma Cemantas VGmbH erhielten ab 1995 Geld aus diversen Fördertöpfen, wie 2011 einer Kleine Anfrage der niedersächsischen SPD-Fraktion im Landtag ergab. Genaue Angaben über die Höhe der Förderungen veröffentlicht das Wirtschaftsministerium nicht.“ Focus 7.10.2006 : "Die weltweit tätige Cemag Anlagenbau GmbH mit Sitz an der Wangelister Straße und in der ehemaligen Sertürner-Villa (dort ist die Holding untergebracht) will an ihren Standorten in Hameln und in Dessau innerhalb von drei Jahren rund 100 neue Arbeitsplätze schaffen. Das bestätigte Geschäftsführer Ali MemariFard gestern nach dem Besuch einer niedersächsischen Wirtschaftsdelegation unter der Federführung von Wirtschaftsminister Walter Hirche in Südamerika." dewezet "Die Stadt Hameln verkauft das Klütturm Restaurant an die Cemag-Holding GmbH. Das haben die Mitglieder des Verwaltungsausschusses bei ihrer Sitzung am Mittwochnachmittag einstimmig beschlossen. Über die Höhe des Kaufpreises schweigt sich die Stadt unter Hinweis auf die Vertraulichkeit von Grundstücksgeschäften aus." *Leserkommentare : 21.07.2009 14.04 Uhr - Wehrmann "Der Herr Nietsch durfte am Klütturm nichts ändern.Ein Herr Fard darf alles und die Ratsmitglieder machen alle mit. Diese Leute sollten alle abgewählt werden.Wieviel Schmiergelder sind dort geflossen?Aber irgendwann kommt alles ans Tageslicht.Großkotzigkeit kommt vor dem Fall“ dewezet Insolvenz der Cemag im Juli 2009 "Die einstigen Lichtgestalten der mittelständischen Wirtschaft, Ali Memari und Akbar Fard, haben im Februar Anträge auf Privatinsolvenz gestellt. Kurz zuvor hatten die branchenfremden Ehefrauen der Fards eine eigene, neue Gesellschaft namens Industrial Management Consulting GmbH, kurz IMC, gegründet."dewezet.de: Der Aufstieg und Fall der Glücksritter vom 08.04.2010 "Die Insolvenz der Cemag-Gruppe hat bislang unvorstellbare Ausmaße angenommen; von Verbindlichkeiten im dreistelligen Millionenbereich ist die Rede. (...) „Die Dimension der Verbindlichkeiten, die Dimension der beteiligten Kreditinstitute, der Leasingverträge und der Bürgschaften – all das ist zumindest für mich unglaublich und mit der Schneider-Pleite vergleichbar“, sagt Kreishandwerksmeister Karl-Wilhelm Steinmann.“ dewezet Nachfolgefirma CMP "Die insolvente Cemag-Gruppe wird gerettet: Mit 20 Millionen Euro steigt ein Investor in die Firmengruppe ein, die unter neuer Flagge weitergeführt wird. An der Spitze des neuen Unternehmens „Cement and Mining Processing AG“ (CMP) steht Kaveh Memari, studierter Ökonom und Finanzmanager aus London – und Neffe der bisherigen Cemag-Vorstände Ali Memari und Akbar Memari Fard. (...) Die neue Firma CMP hat ihren Sitz in Hameln, die Gesellschaft sichert 210 Arbeitsplätze. Für den Geschäftsbetrieb des Klüt-Restaurants „La Résidence Service GmbH“ wurde ein Käufer gefunden: Die „Klütturm Restaurant Hotelbetriebs- und Handels-GmbH“ hat den Betrieb übernommen. An der Spitze steht dort der bisherige Cemag-Finanzvorstand Horst Knuhr.“ dewezet "Die Nachfolgegesellschaft CMP, die noch Anfang Oktober vom alten Cemag-Chef und neuen CMP-Berater Ali Memari Fard großspurig als Neuanfang gepriesen wurde, will die Tore in Hameln schließen. Die Schuld soll der NBank zugeschoben werden, die ein Darlehen abgelehnt hat. (...) Helfen soll nun Wirtschaftsminister Jörg Bode. Äußerst pikant: Dessen Staatssekretär Oliver Liersch war der erste, mittlerweile ersetzte Insolvenzverwalter der Cemag." dewezet "Wirtschaftsminister Jörg Bode höchstpersönlich hörte sich gestern die Belange der rund 60 Mitarbeiter aus Hameln an und versprach, sich heute mit der NBank in Verbindung setzen zu wollen. Der Liberale will darauf hinwirken, dass die Förderbank ihren ablehnenden Bescheid gegenüber dem neu gegründeten Hamelner Unternehmen, das zum 1. Oktober dieses Jahres das Geschäft der insolventen Cemag Group übernommen hat, neu zu überdenken und verhindern, dass 50 Mitarbeiter und 20 Auszubildende zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr ihre Kündigung erhalten." dewezet "Einen Tag, nachdem rund 60 Mitarbeiter der CMP AG vor der Landesregierung in Hannover für den Erhalt ihrer Arbeitsplätze demonstriert haben, ist Niedersachsens Wirtschaftsminister Jörg Bode seiner Ankündigung nachgekommen: Sein Ministerium hat Kontakt zur landeseigenen Förderbank aufgenommen, um zwischen ihr und der CMP zu vermitteln. Ob und unter welchen Bedingungen die NBank aber zu einer neuen Entscheidung kommt, ist offen. Sie hatte den Antrag des Anlagenbauers auf 1,5 Millionen Euro Fördermittel abgelehnt. Das Wirtschaftsministerium werde nur die Moderatorenrolle übernehmen, „die Entscheidung trifft die Bank“, machte Ministeriumssprecherin Silke Schaar gestern deutlich. (...) Die Voraussetzungen, damit Fördermittel als stille Beteiligung vom Land gewährt werden, „haben gefehlt“, so NBank-Sprecher Jörg Wieters. Was genau nicht erfüllt war, wollte er mit Hinweis auf das Bankgeheimnis nicht erläutern.“ dewezet "Die NBank in Hannover bleibt bei ihrem Nein zum Förderantrag. Und die CMP AG bleibt bei der Aussage, dass damit das Ende in Hameln unumgänglich ist. Ohne die 1,5 Millionen Euro Fördermittel könnten die Geschäfte nicht fortgeführt werden, lautet die Erklärung der Unternehmensführung. (...) Eines habe allerdings für großes Kopfschütteln gesorgt: Dass der Beratervertrag mit einem ehemaligen Cemag-Geschäftsführer auf 500 000 Euro jährlich dotiert sei. (...) Auch beim Nachbarland Sachsen-Anhalt hatte CMP eine Förderung mit öffentlichen Mitteln beantragt. Bislang hat die dort zuständige Investitionsbank zu verstehen gegeben, sie werde nur dann drei Millionen Euro zahlen, wenn Niedersachsen seinerseits mit 1,5 Millionen einsteigt. (...) Ali Memari Fard, Gründer des mehrfach ausgezeichneten Unternehmens Cemag und Berater der CMP AG, erklärte, er sei „sehr traurig“. Seine Familie habe alles getan, „aber wenn’s nicht geht…“. dewezet Insolvenz der CMP im April 2012 "Die Nachricht vom Insolvenzantrag der Cemag-Nachfolgefirma CMP in Dessau lässt bei Gläubigern wie Politikern die Alarmglocken schrillen: Nach der Pleite der mit Millionen geförderten Cemag 2009 in Hameln steht nun auch die CMP am Abgrund. (...) Von der neuen Insolvenz in Dessau sind rund 60 Mitarbeiter betroffen, von denen jeweils bis zu zehn an zwei CMP-Standorten in Hameln und Springe beschäftigt sind. Das teilte jedenfalls Insolvenzverwalter Prof. Lucas Flöther gestern mit – die CMP selbst hatte stets die Existenz eines CMP-Standortes in Springe abgestritten. (...) Die Hamelner SPD-Bundestagsabgeordnete Gabriele Lösekrug-Möller sieht in der CMP-Pleite „den Ausdruck für einen Stil, wie man mit Steuergeldern letzten Endes private Vorteile organisiert.""dewezet.de: Insolvenz trifft auch Hameln und Springe vom 15.02.2012 „Unglaublich. Bei der Cemag-Nachfolgefirma CMP in Dessau wurde jetzt das Insolvenzverfahren eröffnet – und flugs meldete sich als Übernahme-Interessent eine Person aus dem Umfeld der Geschäftsführerfamilie des Fard-Vorläufers Cemag. Von ihm stamme das einzig ernstzunehmende Angebot, ließ der CMP-Insolvenzverwalter Lucas Flöther laut einem NDR-Bericht von Wilhelm Purk wissen. (...) Nach diesem Strickmuster wurde einst die nunmehr ebenfalls in die Insolvenz gegangene CMP aus der Taufe gehoben. Wieder flossen damals üppige Landesgelder. Doch diesmal aus dem Bundesland Sachsen-Anhalt, nachdem in Niedersachsen die üppig sprudelnde Quelle aus dem Landeswirtschaftsministerium in Hannover versiegt war. Die Story von öffentlichen Fördergeldern aus der Schatulle des Steuerzahlers, die kleinen Mittelständlern unter vergleichbaren Umständen normalerweise verwehrt bleiben, nimmt sich wie ein persisches Märchen aus und wird immer toller. (...) In Dessau allerdings soll ein großer Teil der Fördergelder absprachegemäß an das Land zurückgezahlt worden sein. War CMP deshalb wieder pleite? Ein Gläubigerausschuss wird jetzt über das „Angebot“ aus der verzweigten Fard-Ecke in dieser Woche entscheiden. Privat scheint die Fard-Familie wie weiland Jesus materiell völlig unbeschadet mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit über das Wasser gehen zu können, wo andere in den Schulden ertrinken würden.“ Hamelner Nachrichten "Es bleibt in der Familie: Nach der Insolvenz des Cemag Nachfolgeunternehmens CMP ist der Zuschlag für den Kauf der Firma erneut an einen Bieter aus dem Familienumfeld der Geschäftsführerfamilie gegangen. Dies teilte der Insolvenzverwalter am Donnerstag mit. Die Geschäftsführerfamilie der Brüder Fard erhält somit zum dritten Mal die Möglichkeit, ein Unternehmen auf die Beine zu stellen. Das hatte bei den vorangegangenen beiden Versuchen den Steuerzahler viel Geld gekostet." NDR Landesbürgschaften für die Cemag/Teilnahme an Auslandsdelegationen "Wie die "Bild"-Zeitung berichtete, ließ Wulff über seinen Anwalt mitteilen, die Firma Cemag in Hameln habe keine Unterstützung des Landes erhalten. Tatsächlich erhielt der inzwischen insolvente Betrieb des Unternehmers Ali Memari Fard jedoch demnach Subventionen und Landesbürgschaften in Millionenhöhe. (...) Wulffs Anwalt Gernot Lehr sagte dazu der "Bild"-Zeitung, die schriftliche Antwort habe "allein auf dem individuellen Kenntnisstand und nicht auf einer Aktenlage" beruht. Sie sei inzwischen dahingehend "konkretisiert" worden, "dass Herrn Wulff von finanziellen Leistungen des Landes Niedersachsen an Herrn Fard und dessen Firma Cemag nichts bekannt ist". Das niedersächsische Wirtschaftsministerium sowie die Staatskanzlei teilten laut "Bild" mit, sie seien an den Antworten Wulffs nicht beteiligt gewesen. Sonst wäre die Antwort "sicher anders" ausgefallen, hieß es demnach aus dem Wirtschaftsministerium."Deutschland today: Firma Cemag erhielt wohl doch staatliche UnterstützungAntwort Wulffs zu Landessubventionen offenbar falsch vom 09.02.2012 Artikel in der BILD Der "Spiegel" stellt einen direkten Zusammenhang zu erfolgten Subventionen seitens des Landes Niedersachsens an die Cemag her: "Wulffs Nähe zu Fard gilt vor allem deshalb als problematisch, weil sein Firmenimperium laut dem ARD-Magazin "Monitor" Subventionsmillionen und Landesbürgschaften erhalten haben soll. Auf eine Anfrage der niedersächsischen SPD antwortete Wulff, es habe nur zwei Kontakte mit Fard gegeben, einmal beim 50. Geburtstag des Unternehmers und einmal bei der Einweihung einer Betonmühle. "Monitor" will aber herausgefunden haben, dass Wulff noch an einem geselligen Kochabend in der Villa Fards teilgenommen habe."Spiegel Online: Wulffs Krisenmanagement - Präsident Konfusius vom 13.01.2012 Zur besonderen Brisanz des dritten, nicht eingeräumten Kontakts siehe den Abschnitt "Wulffs Unwahrheiten" weiter unten. Das Erhalten von Bürgschaften des Landes Niedersachsen ist insofern problematisch, als Fard ebenfalls insgesamt fünfmal Teil von Wulffs Auslandsdelegationen war. Aus einer kleinen Anfrage der niedersächsischen SPD von 2011mw.niedersachsen.de: Kleine Anfrage von Gerd Will (SPD) an die Staatskanzlei/Wulff vom 14.10.2011 geht hervor, dass Fard zwischen 2006 und 2009 fünfmal an Delegationsreisen der Landesregierung mit Wulff ins Ausland teilnahm. Die erste Reise vom 3. bis 10. April 2006 ging nach Südafrika. Es folgten Reisen nach Australien, Neuseeland, China (29. April bis 10. Mai 2007), Indien (2. bis. 7. Oktober 2008) und China (7. bis 11. Oktober 2008). Die letzte Reise mit Wulff ging vom 14. bis 21. März 2009 nach Japan. Kurz darauf erfolgte die Eröffnung des Insolvenzverfahrens. 31.5.2006 : "Großauftrag für die Hamelner Cemag Anlagenbau GmbH: In Saudi-Arabien wurde ein Vorvertrag zum Bau von zwei Zement-Herstellungsanlagen unterzeichnet. (...) Wirtschaftsstaatssekretär Joachim Werren, der mit 30 niedersächsischen Wirtschaftsvertretern eine Reise in die Golfstaaten unternommen hatte, hob hervor, dass sich die Cemag aufgrund der Qualität ihres Angebots gegen preisgünstigere internationale Konkurrenten durchgesetzt habe. (...) Inzwischen ist die Delegation in Dubai in den Vereinigten Arabischen Emiraten eingetroffen. Dritte Station der Wirtschaftsreise ist Katar. Die Unternehmerdelegation wird am 2. Juni nach Hannover zurückkehren. Der Besuch ist Bestandteil der von Wirtschaftsminister Walter Hirche gestarteten "Arabischen Initiative", die die Intensivierung der Wirtschaftsbeziehungen mit den arabischen Ländern zum Ziel hat." dewezet (Anm.: In der Kleinen Anfrage wurde unter Punkt 6 gefragt "An welchen offiziellen Delegationsreisen der Landesregierung hat die Firma Cemag durch Vertreter teilgenommen?" Die Reise mit Wirtschaftsstaatssekretär Joachim Werren wird in der Antwort nicht erwähnt. Siehe auch Niedersachsen 1 und Niedersachsen 2) Zudem nahm Fard auch noch 2010, nach der Insolvenz, an zwei Delegationsreisen des Landes zusammen mit Jörg Bode teil. "In Hameln haben sie ihren guten Ruf längst verspielt, doch im niedersächsischen Wirtschaftsministerium waren Mitglieder der Fard-Familie offenbar auch nach der Cemag-Insolvenz noch gern gesehene Gäste. Denn während das endgültige Aus für die einst gefeierte und mit Millionen an Steuergeldern geförderte Firmengruppe bereits im Dezember 2009 besiegelt war, durfte Akbar Memari Fard den heutigen Wirtschaftsminister Jörg Bode (FDP) auch im Jahr darauf noch zweimal auf Auslandsreisen begleiten. (...) Die Nähe der Fard-Brüder zu den Liberalen (allein mit dem ehemaligen FDP-Wirtschaftsminister Walter Hirche waren sie zehnmal auf Auslandsreise), die Bewilligung von Fördergeldern für das Unternehmen durch ebenfalls liberale Wirtschaftsminister und mit Oliver Liersch schließlich ein Insolvenzverwalter, der im November 2009 von Bode als Staatssekretär in sein Ministerium gerufen wurde – den Sozialdemokraten waren das offensichtlich zu viele Zufälle, als dass bei ihnen nicht der Verdacht aufkeimte, bei der Millionen-Subventionierung des Hamelner Anlagenbauers könnten politische Seilschaften eine Rolle gespielt haben. Der SPD-Landtagsabgeordnete Gerd Will kleidete das Unbehagen seiner Fraktion in ein „Kleine Anfrage“, die ihm jetzt von Bode persönlich beantwortet wurde. In seiner Antwort listet Bode auf, aus welchen Fördertöpfen Geld in das Hamelner Unternehmen floss – 13-mal in den Jahren zwischen 1989 und 2007. Über die angefragten Beträge schweigt er sich mit Hinweis auf den Datenschutz aus. Die Frage nach etwaigen Landesbürgschaften zugunsten der Cemag lässt er mit dem Hinweis auf den Anspruch der „Verfahrensbeteiligten auf die Wahrung ihrer Betriebs- und Geschäftsgeheimnisse“ unbeantwortet. Die Frage, ob die Landesregierung Vergabekriterien rückwirkend geändert hat, um dadurch eine Förderung überhaupt erst zu ermöglichen, beantwortet Bode ebenso mit einem klaren Nein wie die Frage, ob das Land zugunsten der Cemag Einfluss auf die NBank genommen habe."www.dewezet.de: Wirtschaftsminister Bode mit Fard auf Auslandsreise vom 19.10.2011 Bode nahm auf jeden Fall Einfluß auf die NBank, als es um der Erhalt des Standortes der CMP ging. (Siehe Abschnitt "Cemag und Folgefirmen") Die Cemag-Gruppe meldete 2009 Insovenz an mit einem Jahresumsatz von 100 Millionen Euro und 400 Mitarbeitern.www.dewezet.de: Die Cemag-Pleite schlägt ein wie eine Bombe vom 17.07.2009 Der Jahresüberschuss belief sich 2007 auf 411.822,37 EuroElektronischer Bundesanzeiger Text ist nicht direkt zugänglich. In diesem Zusammenhang ist eine Förderung im Rahmen eines "hohen einstelligen Millionenbetrag"NDR.de: Kassierte Cemag Millionen trotz Pleite? vom 25.10.2011 nicht unerheblich. Mittlerweile ermittelt die Staatsanwaltschaft mit dem Vorwurf der Insolvenzverschleppung und des Betrugs. 'Rechnungshof kritisiert Landesregierung' Karl Walter Hirche war von 2003 bis 2009 Niedersächsischer Minister für Wirtschaft, Arbeit und Verkehr. Wikipedia thumb|right|300px|ARD, Monitor vom 02.02.2012 Aus dem Monitor-Beitrag: "Während ihrer Amtszeit gemeint sind der damalige Landesvorsitzende und spätere Wirtschaftsminister Rösler und Fards Dutzfreund, der niedersächsischer Wirtschaftminister Hirche erhielt der Geschäftsmann Staatssubventionen in einer Höhe von 18 Mio. Euro aus dem FDP-geführten Wirtschaftsministerium. Zurecht?" Zum vertraulichen Prüfbericht des niedersächsischen Landesrechnungshofes heißt es: "Der Inhalt ist mehr als brisant. Millionen seien illegal ausbezahlt worden, und zwar offenbar auf Druck von oben." "Der Landesrechnungshof hat die Vergabe von Subventionen durch das niedersächsische Wirtschaftsministerium kritisiert. Es soll ungerechtfertigt Fördermittel an das mittlerweile insolvente Unternehmen Cemag-Anlagenbau in Hameln gezahlt haben. Von 2004 bis 2009 sei die Förderung in drei von fünf Fällen nicht gerechtfertigt gewesen, heißt es in dem Prüfungsbericht des Landesrechnungshofes, der NDR 1 Niedersachsen vorliegt. Es geht um Subventionen von mehr als 1,2 Millionen Euro. (...) Insgesamt gewährte das Land Niedersachsen dem Hamelner Unternehmen Bürgschaften in Höhe von 16,6 Millionen Euro und Fördermittel von knapp zwei Millionen Euro. 2009 war Cemag-Anlagenbau in die Insolvenz gegangen."NDR.de: Rechnungshof kritisiert Landesregierung vom 18.01.2012 "Hirches Nachfolger Jörg Bode (FDP) hatte am Freitag angekündigt, dass er die fragwürdige Förderung von Cemag überprüfen lassen will. Intern solle geklärt werden, ob Hirche Fehler bei der Vergabe von Bürgschaften und Subventionen gemacht hat. (...) Die Grünen werfen Bode Hinhaltetaktik vor. "Offenbar will Bode Rückendeckung für seinen Amtsvorgänger Hirche organisieren", sagte Enno Hagenah, Wirtschaftsexperte der Fraktion, und verlangte, Einsicht in die Mitteilung des Landesrechnungshofes zu erhalten. Bode wehrte sich gegen diesen Vorwurf: "Es ist eine dreiste Lüge zu behaupten, Oliver Liersch würde nun die Aktenlage manipulieren", sagte der Minister."NDR.de: Cemag-Affäre: Hirche weist Vorwürfe zurück vom 13.02.2012 "Das Wirtschaftsministerium in Hannover hat die von SPD und Grünen im Landtag geforderte Veröffentlichung des Rechnungshof-Berichtes zu den Millionensubventionen zugunsten der Hamelner Pleitefirma Cemag mit dem Hinweis auf das „laufende Verfahren“ verweigert. Die Opposition hatte sich erhofft, den Bericht einsehen zu können."www.dewezet.de: Cemag: Wirtschaftsministerium gibt kritischen Bericht nicht heraus vom 10.02.2012 "In der Cemag-Affäre sieht Wirtschaftsminister Jörg Bode seinen Vorvorgänger Walter Hirche (beide FDP) durch einen neuen Aktenvermerk aus dem Ministerium entlastet. Laut Bode hat ein Ministeriumsmitarbeiter darin seine zuvor geäußerten Vorwürfe zurückgenommen, Hirche habe gegen alle Bedenken die finanzielle Förderung des inzwischen insolventen Anlagenbauers Cemag aus Hameln angewiesen. Der Vermerk stammt nach Angaben des Ministers aus dem Jahr 2010, wurde aber erst jetzt entdeckt."'''NWZ Online: Cemag-Affäre: Bode sieht Hirche entlastet vom 23.02.2012 Kleine Anfrage von Will (SPD), Oktober 2011 Eine wichtige Quelle in diesem Zusammenhang ist die Kleine Anfrage von Gerd Will (SPD) an den niedersächsischen Landtag (vgl. in ganzer Länge)mw.niedersachsen.de: Kleine Anfrage von Gerd Will (SPD) an die Staatskanzlei/Wulff vom 14.10.2011. Zu den oben bereits aufgeführten Informationen wird darüber hinaus deutlich, dass Fard zwischen 2002 und 2008 zehnmal Mitglied von Delegationen des damaligen Ministers für Wirtschaft, Arbeit und Verkehr, Walter Hirche (FDP), war. Hirche wurde von Wulff 2003 berufen. Davor war er u. a. Minister im Kabinett Ernst Albrechts (CDU, 1986) gewesen, dem Vater Ursula von der Leyens. Hirche war ebenfalls zum Stellvertreter des Ministerpräsidenten ernannt worden. Im Februar 2009 trat er zurück. Daraus ergab sich folgender Interessenkonflikt, betrachtet man die Antwort des Wirtschaftsministers Jörg Bode auf die Frage Wills, ob es Personen gab, die über die persönlichen Kontakte hinaus auch in die Entscheidungen zur Kreditvergabe der Landesbank an die Cemag eingebunden waren: "Herr Minister Hirche hat der von der NBank bzw. dem ehemaligen Dezernat 203 der Bezirksregierung vorbereiteten Einplanung im abschließenden Verfahren als zuständiger Minister zugestimmt." Fard war 2002 ebenfalls Teil einer Delegation Sigmar Gabriels (Quatar, Jordanien, Syrien, Ägypten). Die Anfrage Wills zu möglichen Bürgschaften seitens des Landes mittels der landeseigenen NBank wurde wie folgt beschieden: "Das Bürgschaftsverfahren wird auf der Grundlage des Verwaltungsverfahrensgesetzes abgewickelt. Nach § 30 Verwaltungsverfahrensgesetz haben die Verfahrensbeteiligten Anspruch auf die Wahrung ihrer Betriebs- und Geschäftsgeheimnisse. Deren unbefugte Offenbarung wird strafrechtlich sanktioniert. Daneben enthält Ziffer 27 der Bürgschaftsrichtlinie des Landes Niedersachsen eine weitere Regelung zur Vertraulichkeit der „Verhandlungen, Beratungen und Unterlagen". Weil die Antworten auf Kleine Anfragen Bestandteil der Landtagsdrucksachen werden (§ 19 Abs. 1 GO LT), die „jede Person ... beim Landtag einsehen" kann (§ 19 Abs. 3 GO LT), würden die o. g. „Geheimnisse" auf diesem Wege für jedermann zugänglich. Die Landesregierung ist aber selbstverständlich wie in der Vergangenheit jederzeit bereit, den Ausschuss für Haushalt und Finanzen in vertraulicher Sitzung über das Bürgschaftsengagement des Landes zu unterrichten." Jedoch scheint diese Verbindung interessant: "Eine stille Beteiligung der NKB wurde wegen Wegfall der Geschäftsgrundlage im Juli 2009 widerrufen. Rückforderungsansprüche wurden von der NBank im Insolvenzverfahren geltend gemacht, siehe hier zu Frage 10 unten." Es ist kaum nachzuvollziehen, daß Christian Wulff von der drohenden Insolvenz der Cemag nichts gewusst haben will, als er zwei Wochen vorher auf dem Galadiner der Cemag voll des Lobes für den Unternehmer Fard war. Sollten die Verhandlungen der Banken und der Antrag auf eine weitere Landesbürgschaft wirklich an Wulff vorbei gelaufen sein? Siehe: "Die Insolvenz der fast kompletten Cemag-Firmengruppe – nicht betroffen ist die MEM-Bau GmbH – hatte sich für Insider in den letzten Tagen zumindest angedeutet: Immer wieder kam es zu Gesprächen mit Bankenvertretern, zuletzt kam sogar eine Bankenrunde zusammen, weil den Cemag-Firmen die Liquidität fehlte. (...) Jutta Krellmann von der IG Metall bestätigt: „An Betriebsrat war bei Cemag nicht zu denken. Wir haben dort einzelne Mitglieder, aber auch die sind eher auf Tauchstation.“ Die Insolvenz, so Krellmann, „überrascht mich nicht wirklich“. (...) Das will Hamelns Oberbürgermeisterin Susanne Lippmann nicht beurteilen, ihr geht es mehr um „den Schlag, den die Insolvenz der Stadt Hameln versetzt“. (...) '''Allerdings hätte auch eine Landesbürgschaft, um die man sich noch in den letzten Tagen mit vereinten Kräften bemüht habe, dieses zum Ziel gehabt – allein: „Die Banken haben nicht mitgespielt.“ Von den beteiligten Banken gab es dazu keinerlei Auskünfte."www.dewezet.de: Die Cemag-Pleite schlägt ein wie eine Bombe vom 17.07.2009 "Der wirtschaftspolitische Sprecher der SPD-Fraktion, Gerd Will, fordert Aufklärung zu bislang unbeantworteten Fragen rund um die Pleite der Cemag. Hintergrund für die SPD ist, „dass Liersch im Jahr 2009 bis zu seiner Berufung zum Staatssekretär als Insolvenzverwalter der Cemag tätig war“. Will: „Bei der Durchsicht von Handelsregisterunterlagen fällt auf, dass in der heißen Phase der Übernahmeverhandlungen im Herbst 2009 Ali Memari Fard sowohl Chef der Pleitefirma Cemag als auch des Investors CMP war. Wir würden gerne von Herrn Liersch wissen, wie er dieses bemerkenswerte Inhouse-Geschäft bewertet.“ dewezet Weitere Vorwürfe Die "Hildesheimer Allgemeine Zeitung" vom 14. Januar 2012 weist auf folgenden Zusammenhang hin, jedoch ohne Nennung von Quellen oder Belege: "Haben sich die Regierenden von den Fard-Brüdern blenden lassen und möglicherweise mehr Zuwendungen gewährt, als eigentlich nach sachlicher Prüfung angebracht gewesen wäre? Im Januar 2008 verfügte das Wirtschaftsministerium, dass Empfänger von Landeszuschüssen bei der Vergabe ihrer Aufträge an Subunternehmen die Ausschreibung nicht mehr so streng handhaben müssen. Manche Beobachter meinen, diese Weisung könnte auf Bitten der Fard-Brüder ausgegeben worden sein. Beweise gibt es indes nicht."Klaus Wallbaum: Aufsteiger endet als Pleitier. In: Hildesheimer Allgemeine Zeitung, 14.01.2012, S.2. In der "Wolfsburger Allgemeinen" vom 9. Februar 2012 heißt es: "Die Hamelner „Cemag“-Affäre wirft einen Schatten auf die Landesregierung. Mitten in der Kritik: der frühere Wirtschaftsminister Walter Hirche (FDP). (...) Bei der Förderung der „Cemag“ ist es zu mehreren fragwürdigen Praktiken gekommen. (...) Wie aus gut unterrichteten Quellen verlautet, hat das Land im Büro- und Schulungsgebäude der „Cemag“ Luxusausstattungen gefördert. (...) Geld sei in den Ausbau eines Dachgeschosses für Bürozwecke geflossen, obwohl dies nicht den Richtlinien entsprach. In einem anderen Fall gab das Land eine Hilfe für das Projekt einer Tochterfirma, Betonsteine nach einem neuen Verfahren herzustellen – obwohl dieses Vorhaben vorzeitig abgebrochen wurde und somit nicht hätte gefördert werden dürfen. (...) Angeblich war der Inhalt dessen, was genau gefördert wurde, wegen mangelhafter Unterlagen den Behörden oft nicht klar. Dennoch floss Geld. So liefen zwischen 2004 und 2009 mehrere parallele Verfahren für die Unterstützung durch das Land. (...) Besonders ein Rechercheergebnis setzt der Regierung zu: Seit Jahren galt die Vorschrift, dass Empfänger von Landeszuschüssen jeden Subauftrag von mehr als 25.000 Euro, den sie vergeben, öffentlich ausschreiben müssen. (...) Ali Memari Fard hatte aber vor, einen Bauauftrag für ein Bürogebäude der Firma seines Bruders zuzuschanzen. Dies geschah im Frühjahr 2007 offenbar dann auch – insofern wurde gegen Förderrichtlinien verstoßen. Die Folge war aber nicht, dass "Cemag" der Zuschuss gestrichen wurde, wie es eigentlich hätte geschehen müssen. Vielmehr kam es zu einer nachträglichen Änderung der Vorschrift: Anfang 2008 wurde mit einem neuen Erlass verfügt, dass Ausschreibungen nicht mehr sein müssen und dies auch rückwirkend angewandt werden darf. Diese Vorgabe diente offenbar dem einzigen Zweck, den Verstoß der "Cemag" nachträglich zu rechtfertigen. Wie es heißt, hatte sich die Runde der Staatssekretäre aller Ministerien diese Linie zu eigen gemacht – trotz anfänglicher Bedenken des Finanzministeriums. {C}Wolfsburger Allgemeine: Neuer Skandal um niedersächsische Landesregierung vom 09.02.2012 "Überhaupt sagte man den Fards gute Verbindungen in die Politik nach, ob es nun die Landesregierung in Hannover war, die FDP als Partei oder auch die Landespolitik in Sachsen-Anhalt. (...) Am Rande politisch personell pikant: Der Jurist Oliver Liersch (FDP) war zum Zeitpunkt des Cemag-Insolvenz-antrages Generalsekretär der Niedersachsen-FDP, wurde dann als Insolvenzverwalter bestellt. Im November 2009 stieg Liersch zum Staatssekretär im Wirtschaftsministerium auf – und hatte später als Vorsitzender des Verwaltungsbeirates der N-Bank wiederum mit dem CMP-Förderantrag zu tun, der am Ende abgelehnt wurde."dewezet.de: Der Aufstieg und Fall der Glücksritter vom 08.04.2010 'Ermittlungen' gegen Fard / Rolle der Landesregierung Inzwischen ermittelt nach Informationen von FOCUS Online die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover wegen Betrugs und Insolvenzverschleppung gegen Ali Memari Fard. Focus {C}Monitor Nr. 630 vom 02.02.2012''' "Beglückten FDP-Minister befreundete Unternehmer mit Staatsgeldern?"' Monitor HAZ am 28.4.2012 : "In einer vertraulichen Sitzung des Landtags-Wirtschaftsausschusses hat Wirtschaftsminister Jörg Bode (FDP) am Freitag Fehler des Ministeriums eingeräumt. „Bei der Bearbeitung der Anträge sind einige Dinge nicht richtig gelaufen“, sagte er. Enno Hagenah (Grüne) sprach von „Günstlingswirtschaft“, für die Bodes Vor-Vorgänger Walter Hirche verantwortlich sei. Olaf Lies (SPD) nannte den Vorgang „einen Wirtschafts-Krimi“, in dem der ehemalige Minister eine Hauptrolle spiele. Die Staatsanwaltschaft ermittelt inzwischen wegen Untreue, der Verdacht richtet sich gegen unbekannt. Am Donnerstag wurde die N-Bank durchsucht, womöglich werden nun weitere Akten, die noch beim Ministerium und beim Insolvenzverwalter lagern, zur Prüfung herangezogen. (...) Ein Bericht des Landesrechnungshofes führt umfangreich aus, dass Luxus-Ausstattungen bezuschusst wurden, in einigen Fällen habe die Firma das Geld anders verwendet als angegeben. Es flossen auch noch Zuschüsse für ein Projekt mit Beteiligung der Firma, als Cemag schon insolvent war. (...) Nach der Intervention von Cemag-Chef Ali Mermari Fard bei Hirche wurden 2008 die Förderkriterien geändert, sodass eine öffentliche Ausschreibung nicht mehr notwendig war. Da die Änderung rückwirkend in Kraft trat, konnte Fard seinem Bruder einen Bauauftrag zuschanzen. Der Rechnungshof meint nun, die Kriterien seien extra für Cemag verändert worden. Bode widerspricht: Man sei nur einer alten Forderung der Wirtschaft nachgekommen, der Termin der Änderung habe mit dem Beginn der neuen EU-Förderperiode zu tun gehabt und neben Cemag seien 140 weitere Firmen davon betroffen gewesen. Der Rechnungshof entgegnet: Die meisten anderen Firmen habe das kaum interessiert, denn es lägen kaum Änderungsbescheide für die Förderung vor. Wie Freitag bekannt wurde, sind die Cemag-Akten lückenhaft: Vorgänge zum Vergabeverfahren aus der Bezirksregierung Hannover liegen nicht vor." HAZ NWZ am 28.4.2012 : "Der Fall Cemag entwickelt sich zu einem Wirtschaftskrimi. Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover ließ in dieser Woche die Förderbank des Landes (N-Bank) in Hannover durchsuchen. Die Fahnder beschlagnahmten Unterlagen. Das Wirtschaftsministerium will der Justiz ebenfalls Akten zur Cemag-Förderung zur Verfügung stellen. „Wir sind an einer umfassenden Aufklärung interessiert“, sagte Wirtschaftsminister Jörg Bode (FDP) dieser Zeitung. (...) Die Ermittler gehen dem Verdacht nach, dass es Unregelmäßigkeiten bei der Vergabe der Fördergelder gegeben hat. ''„Der Anfangsverdacht bezieht sich auf den Straftatbestand der Untreue“, sagte der Sprecher der Staatsanwaltschaft in Hannover, Hans-Jürgen Lendeckel. Es gehe um den Förderzeitraum von 2006 bis 2010." NWZ "Im Gespräch mit NDR 1 Niedersachsen verteidigte sich nun auch Hirche selbst:'' "Ich habe mir nicht vorzuwerfen. Wenn Unklarheiten sind, müssen sie aufgeklärt werden", sagte Hirche am Freitag. Auf die Frage, ob er Fahd auch privat getroffen habe, sagte er: ''"Wir haben eine Nachbesprechung nach einer Reise mit 20 oder 30 Personen bei ihm im Hause gemacht. Das war es dann." (...) Hat der Ex-Minister einige Termine vergessen? Nach Informationen von NDR 1 Niedersachsen verbrachte er im September 2007 mit Fahd einen Kurzurlaub auf Langeoog, beim Orientalischen Sommerfest des Unternehmers im Juli 2007 war Hirche ebenfalls anwesend und man traf sich auch zum gemeinsamen Grillen im August 2006." NDR Noch einen Termin hat Hirche vergessen : Als er 2009 aus dem Amt schied, fand eine Abschiedsparty im kleinen Kreis statt : "Fast drei Jahre ist es her, dass im Hause von Gerhard Schwickert in Haverbeck gefeiert wurde. Es war eine Abschiedsparty. Landeswirtschaftsminister Walter Hirche (FDP) schied aus dem Amt. Am Tisch saßen mit dem Minister vor allem heimische Unternehmer. Auch die Cemag-Chefs Akbar und Ali Memari Fard."“ Schaumburger Zeitung Weitere Quellen *NDR.de: Das Prinzip Wulff vom 10.01.2012 (Menschen und Schlagzeilen zum "Prinzip Wulff" und der Insolvenz der Cemag) *mw.niedersachsen.de: Kleine Anfrage von Gerd Will (SPD) an die Staatskanzlei/Wulff vom 14.10.2011 *www.dewezet.de: Wirtschaftsminister Bode mit Fard auf Auslandsreise vom 19.10.2011 *Hintergrund.de: Niedersächsischer Filz im „arabischen Frühling“? - Was es mit Dirk Niebels Transformationsteams auf sich hat vom 29.02.2012 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Hintergrund